Pantera
by MannyJ
Summary: There's a new exorcist in the Black Order. Focused and armed to the teeth maybe they can help kickstart the fight against the Millennium Earl, or will they just be in the way? OC, no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hand over hand, steady and no wasted movements. Claws digging into rock and becoming its own handhold. A silent, focused figure climbs silently in the night and ignores the strange one-eyed bats and the drop below. Under his long, dark-green robe peeks a black, spaded, whiplike tail that moved with his body, helping to keep balance so he doesn't fall to unseen ground below.

When he reaches the summit he's greeted by the sight of campanile-like building surrounded by forest with the full moon hanging slightly above its spire. The stranger's silhouette showed he was short but the encompassing, cloak he wore hid his features and the fixed hood cast a shadow on his face. With nothing but a small pack the figure sped on all fours to the dark building silently closing the distance between him and his goal: The headquarters of the Black Order.

Unknown to him he was being watched as he moved among the shadows. Several members of the Order have watched him since he finished the cliff yet they kept loosing him in the shadows, "Who is this guy?" asked a man with messy, sand colored hair, "He keeps vanishing."

A man with dark eyes and wire-framed glasses watched intently as the golems tried to track the blurring figure, "I don't know. Just don't let them in, Reeves. We're not supposed to have outsiders."

The man with sandy hair turned to him, "Of course they won't get in Komui. It's just a matter of figuring out who, rather what it is. It might not even be human."

A young woman with long pigtails wearing a tight jacket and a short skirt, "Well you guys better figure out fast. He's in front of the gate."

The hooded figure sat there silently in front of the Gatekeeper, a giant face located between the two gates of a large defensive wall, in a semi-crouch position while ignoring the golems floating around him. He stood up and reached into the pack slung on his shoulder to pull out a vanilla envelope with a red rose cross seal and held it high for the golem to see.

"That's our emblem," Reeves said upon observing the letter, "Do you think they're friend or foe?" he asked.

Komui sipped from his cup of tea, "Ask them."

Reeves spoke through the golem, "Remove the hood," with gloved hands the figure moved back the hood to show the face of a markedly androgynous young person with gold eyes, black hair down to his shoulders and dark brown skin. His face would've been cute if not for the harsh look of a cold, intense focus, "Take the exam from the gatekeeper in front of you.

He turned around to see the giant face suddenly leaning over him and covered his eyes when the gatekeeper's light shone on him, "X-Ray examination. Determining if subject is human or Akuma."

One minute, two minutes…three…five, "Is it defective?" the figure asked from under the light. they spoke with a foreign accent and spoke as though he had just learned English, "This is taking a long time."

"I am not defective!" he said with a frown, "You're the weird one!"

Komui spoke through the golem, "Gatekeeper. Are they human or not?"

The gatekeeper's face had a stern look, "He's not an akuma, but he's not human either. And he sounds like a girl; the disguise isn't even right," the keeper said sticking out a large stony tongue.

"You are a bit hypocritical calling me inhuman," the figure said suddenly.

Reeves noted the bit of ice in his voice, "Is there a reason you're so defensive?"

The mysterious figure closed his eyes and sighed, "The letter I have is from Klaud Nine. I am to deliver it to Komui Lee upon my arrival."

Komui who sipped his tea, "What's your relation?"

"I am her apprentice," the figured answered, "I am not opposed to an interrogation if it will contribute to my goal."

The group sat there in silence to decide the best course of action, "Johnny, find Kanda and Allen and have them wait for me at the front gates."

The figure waited for the exorcists in his semi-crouch stance. After a short while the gate opened to show Komui with two men on each side of him. Yu Kanda; A tall man with long hair and a stern face who held a katana. The other was Allen Walker; He had white hair, a strange scar over his eye and the exorcist uniform he wore covered everything but his face.

The figure locked on to Allen as he caught his scent. There was something…off about him, but he couldn't investigate under the current circumstances. The figure stayed silent as the three approached him. Komui held his hand out, "I'm Komui Lee. Head of the science division and the one you're looking for. What's your name?"

The figure ignored Komui's hand, "Macuna."

"Macuna eh. Do you know where the general is now?" he asked.

Macuna shook his head, "I last saw her in Romania. Here is the letter from her."

Komui took the envelope and read the letter inside, "Ah well aren't you interesting," he said, "This explains it then. Come on, Allen will show you around."

Allen, Kanda and Macuna gave him a look of surprise, "Just like that Komui? We still know if he's human!"

Komui began walking back, "I assure you he is. Now come in or you three will get locked out."

As they entered the headquarters Kanda and Komui continued on with their duties. Allen noted Macuna walking on all fours, "If you don'tmind me asking, why don't you walk on both legs?"

Macuna stood straight and walked bipedal, "Force of habit," he responded tonelessly.

"No, it's okay. I was just wondering," Allen said before stopping, "Your name's Macuna right? I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you."

Macuna ignored his hand, "Likewise."

The two walked in silence that only broke as Allen explained the rooms to Macuna; lounges, cafeteria, library. Macuna was happy to hear about the private rooms. Allen then led Macuna down past to a medical room where Komui was waiting, "Macuna. I'd like to examine you if you don't mind."

Macuna looked at the bed and back at Komui, "I refuse to lay down on that table," he said coldly.

"No need. I said examination, not experiment. I'd simply like to see the effects your anti-akuma weapon had on your body. General Nine had a lot of interest in it throughout the letter."

"I do not like being touched."

Komui shook his head, "There shouldn't be a need," with that Macuna nodded his head and removed his robe. Underneath he wore a plain shirt and an equally plain pair of black pants. He had a small, compact and muscular though his arms were heavily dotted with scars. Komui looked down to his hands and saw that there were black from the elbow down and there were small, black claws in place of his nails. Floating behind him was a long, black, spaded tail that was still but still twitching slightly at the tip; almost as if it was showing the emotions that he didn't show on his face.

A few minutes passed as Komui walked around him taking notes, "Are you nearly finished?" Macuna asked in annoyance.

Komui adjusted his glasses, "More or less. I'd like for you to activate your weapon please."

Suddenly Macuna changed drastically. The first thing that changed was his teeth, which grew into a wicked sharp and jagged collection of fangs. Next the claws on his fingers toes extended outwards. His pupils became those of a feline and his tail acquired a stinger on the end and multiple dagger-like spikes running down along its length. The transformation made him seem even more predatory.

Komui took even more notes with the transformation finished, "Can you make any further alterations?" he asked. Macuna held his hand up and the claws extended further, "Thank you Komui said before he grabbed a nearby ruler.

"Don't," Macuna said suddenly, "My tail is 4'5'' long and the spike on the end is 1'5''. Each of my claws are 6 inches with a minimum length of 2 inches. The tangs on my tail are also 6 inches."

Komui write down the given information, "I see you're a parasite type, but you're a rather peculiar case. Come with me," They walked towards a small lift that floated down past the floors and into the dark. Suddenly there was a light and above them were five clocked figures watching them in high-backed chairs, "These are people of our commander-in-chief. Now show your value to them."

Macuna gave him a suspicious look, "What do you mea-" suddenly wispy hands that grabbed onto his face and his arms while lifting him into the air. The tendrils bound him spreadeagle in the air and he felt the tendrils coil on his tail.

"Inno…cence…" the serpentine figure said before plunging multiple tendrils into Macuna's thrashing body.

Komui silently smiled watched as Macuna was slowly being engulfed by the massive creature, "Your Panthera is absolutely amazing. Hevlaska, how is it?" he asked with a smile, "Does this apostle of God satisfy your needs?"

_It is inside me, and it feels awful_ Macuna thought to himself as he thrashed further against the enveloping entity _It is covering me. My arms cannot move, my legs are bound and my tail…I feel it violating my tail. I need to escape. Now! _"**Let me go**!" Macuna roared in desperation and the shockwaves nearly knocked over the lift Komui was standing on and pushed away Hevlaska's enveloping tendrils away from him.

After the adrenaline enhanced roar Macuna's body went limp as it was wracked with pain. Even with the pain he was too tired to speak, staying awake was a chore, "You…damaged your body…Especially…your vocal cords," Hevlaska said as she held him up. A rose cross shone on her head, "Calm down…I'm an ally," Very gently Hevlaska bought Macuna's head to hers, "It's dangerous to activate…your anti-akuma weapon…when you're not in sync."

Macuna began to notice the pain going away as Hevlaska held him, "What now?" he asked weakly.

"2 percent…14…35…59…72…79...80. You're okay now…80 percent is your max sync rate."

Macuna swung his tail around painlessly and was able to move his body without feeling like he was breaking, "What does that mean?" he asked.

Hevlaska began to put him down, "Think of it…as a lifeline. The…lower the synchronization percentage…the harder it is to activate, and the user may be endangered," Macuna felt his feet hit the floor of the lift as Hevlaska's tendrils unwound from him, "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just…trying to get to know your innocence."

Macuna tilted his head while his tail was raised with a gentle curve to show his interest, "I do not get it."

"Macuna…your innocence will create a wild king out of a feral child. That's what I have felt."

There was a heavy silence between the two but suddenly there was a single round of applause, "How fascinating, Macuna! Usually she right so we can count on you!"

Macuna shot his tail at Komui's head, but only managed to break the clipboard Komui used as a shield, "I do not know whether to hit you with my tail or bite you."

"Exorcists who join must be examined by Hevlaska. Rules are rules."

Macuna's tail began to swish from side to side, "Do not refrain from such a rule!" he took a breath and calmed down, "Explain 'Innocence' please."

Komui explained the background of the Black Order and their war against the Millennium Earl, "So let's fight together and save the world. You won't get a dollar though," Komui held his hand out to him.

"It sounds good to me," Macuna said before shaking Komui's hand.

Komui smiled, " Just so you know Hevlaska is an exorcist too."

"I am a different type…than you guys but I'm a compatible person for a cube…since the teachings started I have been a keeper of innocence. I have…met with many exorcists…your innocence is…somewhat similar to mine. Macuna. May God be with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Macuna adjusted to the order quickly. He walked about with his hood up, ate alone, talked bluntly if at all. Allen and Kanda had left on a mission to find the ghost of Martel, Lenalee was tending to her duties as assistant while Komui was working on some project.

"Macuna, would you like some coffee?" Lenalee asked as she walked by with a collection of mugs on a tray.

Macuna shook his head, "I do not like coffee," with that Lenalee went on past him towards the science division. A short while later Komui came past with a humongous 8-legged robot as Macuna was walking about, "Komui, what is that thing?"

Komui slid down the robots arm and pranced over to him, "This is the savior of the science group! Komrin II!" he said while spinning around, "He's me 100 percent! An innocence-made omnipotent robot. He can decrypt files and care for anti-akuma weapons too~! Life will be so much better!"

Macuna uncovered his ears, "I get it, though I am wary of any robot based off of you in particular," with that last comment Macuna left while he continued exploring.

Jeryy peeked out from the kitchen as he entered the cafeteria, "Macuna!" he said happily, "What's my favorite little bad boy doing up so late? Something I should know about hmm?" he asked with a dainty gesture.

Macuna stood bipedal and turned to Jeryy, "I do not appreciate being called little, nor am I a bad boy. I am trying to acquire the scent of each area. I will move on in a short while."

After Macuna memorized the scent and began to leave Jeryy called him back, "Macuna. I have some questions about you," he said as he took a seat at the table. Macuna sat across from him, "Can you move the hood?"

Macuna sighed and let down the perpetual accessory, "What do you want to know? It is nearly midnight."

"I know, I know. Hear me out okay. Why do you always walk like that, like you're trying to hide?" he asked.

Macuna's tail tucked around his body, "I like the cloak," he said. Jeryy gave him a look and he continued, "I look like a monster; and when you are always called a demon you have an irresistible urge to play the part."

Jeryy shook his head, "I highly doubt you're a monster by any means. Where are you from?"

He looked away, "That is a story I do not like telling."

"You don't have to say anything then. I just wanted to know a bit about you"

Macuna paused before continuing on, "I used to be what is called a feral child. I mostly remember being in the rainforest by myself, hunting tapirs, fighting jaguars over territory, sleeping in trees. Whenever I came across humans..." Macuna paused tensely, "I will not elaborate."

Jeryy listened attentively, "How are you still alive?"

"I think it is because my innocence. I always had it and I think it's responsible for my body. I was not born this way. I learned to hunt from the jaguars. Actually jaguars and I are quite similar."

Jeryy tilted his head, "What exactly did your innocence do?"

"You see my eyes; they're gold like the jaguars. My teeth are large and sharp to cut into meat. My hands are clawed to bring down prey," Macuna slipped his tail from his cloak and placed it across the table in front of him, "This is my most unnatural part. I was always chased away when humans saw my tail and a tail such as this is not on any other animal. My innocence isn't even activated, this is its passive state."

Jerry looked at the appendage with curiosity but refrained from touching it, "This is you're innocence? No wonder you eat so much," he said with a smile, "So your innocence essentially made you a human jaguar."

Macuna growled, "I am not a jaguar. I am a human," he said sharply before calming down.

"Sorry. So how did you get here? You said you were feral, so how did you manage to find us?"

"While I was patrolling my territory I ran into General Nine. I'm not usually active during the day, but I saw Lau Jimin and tried to eat him. When I saw a human in my territory I attacked her and-" suddenly Macuna heard heavy thudding in the distance as both he and Jeryy both looked towards the entrance, "Jerry. I want you to run. I will make an opening if possible. Do not argue with me."

Suddenly Komurin violently crashed into the cafeteria, destroying the entryway before pausing, "Macuna. One exorcist located."

Macuna assessed the situation and activated his innocence before running about on all fours, using his speed to avoid capture. Macuna moved in a blur around the giant machine, trying to damage him with his claws, _I still smell Jeryy in here_, he thought. Macuna sank his claws into Komurin and scaled it until he was on his back. From there he ran to Komarin's face to obscure his vision, "Jeryy! Retreat while he is blinded!"

Jeryy popped from his hiding place from under the table and ran off. With Jeryy safe Macuna flipped back to Komurin's head and fled, _Damn you Komui. You must know how to shut this thing down._ Macuna heard the massive machine stomping behind him _First I must shake him off._

Macuna sped out of the hallway into the main room which seemed to be nothing more that railings and rooms centred on a huge circular drop. Macuna kept running without stopping and leaped over the rail trying to get to the other side. The gap was too large however and Macuna was falling, and he was falling quickly.

Suddenly the back of his coat was grabbed, "Macuna: Captured," Komrin's robotic voice said.

_Death by Komrin or death by falling? Maybe Hevlaska can catch me if I jump. _Macuna noticed his tail around Komrin's finger and came up with a risky plan_ I hope this works_. Macuna undid the fastening of his cloak and gripped the fabric while wrapping his tail around Komrin's finger. He then used his tail as a pendulum to crawl to Komarin's arm and jump down to the levels below one at a time until he was able to shake off the out-of-control robot.

He made it down to the waterway where Allen and Kanda were approaching from their mission in Martel. He didn't stop though, instead he continued his search for Komui and headed towards the science division, careful not to alert Komrin to his presence.

Macuna found Komui in the foyer facing away from him, "Komui, your robot is out of control! We need to destroy it!" Suddenly Komui turned with a blowgun and shot at him. Macuna caught it out the air, "Are you crazy?"

Komui put the blowgun down, "Did you only see one shot?"

Macuna looked over his body and saw three darts in his torso, "Stupid…Komui."

Macuna's body fell from the paralyzing drug and Komui began prancing around, "You can't get my Komrin~! But you'll distract him from Lenalee!" he said as he began dragging his adversary's limp body through the hall, "Komrin!" he said to get the robot, "Macuna's anti-akuma weapon desperately needs repaired. Fix it for him."

Komrin turned around to him, "Order placed. Due to damage Macuna is placed first priority." A hand extended from the door Komrin had in place of his chest and grabbed Macuna by the leg and began to drag him in. Macuna was helpless as he watched several miniature Komui's armed with surgical tools in the entrance. The door closed with a final thud as the last of his tail disappeared, "The capture of Macuna is complete. Primary objective reset to strengthening Lenalee Lee."

"No! Not Macho!"


End file.
